A thousand Miles
by Roxy Warlow
Summary: A resident Evil : Apocalypse Fiction. Alice misses Matt, more then anything in the world. Sure she might be 'in love' with Carlos...But it was just a coverup for what she was really studying and testing in her little experiments...UPDATED!
1. Blue Eyes

(Disclaimer - I don't own Alice, Nemesis, or any other thing affiliated with Resident Evil. )

(AN: Now. I luff Alice. And I can't let her always be so sad. So this is how I'm gonna fix that.)

_And I would walk_

A thousand miles

If I could just...see you...

If I could just...hold you...

Tonight.

Simplicity.

That's what it was.

Simplicity in the way she could just do something...without anyone knowing.

When noone was looking, as she fought Nemesis, her friend, someone she....dare she think it....loved?

She dug her nails into his flesh, pulling out a satisfying chunk of skin. When she was down on the ground she quickly shoved it into her pocket, before getting up, proceding to kick his ass.

Just in case...

Just in case....

"I'm sorry...Matt...I'm so sorry..."

She sobbed, looking up into his clear blue eye.

She could see it...trust...friendship...loyalty.

But she could also see the beast.

The mind controlled Beast inside of him.

She was positive...The beast would outrule the humanity.

That's why she saved that chunk of flesh.

It may seem like insanity....

But she had a plan.

She twitched, the impact to her head making her body go uncontrolled.

She looked over, "M-m-matt..."

She saw his beastly hand under the helicopter.

She couldn't believe it...

His humanity, and trust in her had outruled the horrid mutation that consmed his flesh and bones. But that's all it controlled. It was obvious, the beast didn't have control over his heart, or mind.

She had flinched when the bullets whizzed past her, killing the guards instantly.

Her body tensed, hearing the gun go off. 

But...Not one bullet peirced her skin.

It could not be luck.

There was no fuckin' way that was luck.

She opened her eyes, and looked into his clear blue one once more.

_Matt....Oh thank god...Matt...._

She could have hugged him, hugged the mutated beast infront of her....

But she had asses to kick, people to kill.

She was too busy.

She continued to look at his lifeless hand, hoping it would twitch to life, and raise up to lift the helicopter from his flattened body...and everything would be okay.

But no.

No fuckin' luck. There was never any fuckin' luck.

Everything happened for a reason.

"Come on, we gotta go."

She looked up, into the blurry face of Carlos.

_No...._

Her mind fought, but her twitching body gave up.

_No! We can't go! Not without Matt....not....not without him...not without Matt...._

  
But there was nothing she could do as she was led into the helicopter.

"Are you alright?"

Of course she wasn't alright....

She stood up, and grabbed Major Cain, and held him over the back of the helicopter.

"Killing me won't make anything better!" He pleaded with her.

"No..." She sighed.

He sighed in relief.

"But it'll be a start!"

His eyes widened as she pushed him out.

She didn't know why she pushed herself infront of the flying metal object...but was surprised as it hit her sideways, just knocking the wind from her.  
(See, this is where I make it better :D)

She latched onto Carlos as everything went black...

((R&R. No flames please -.-; If you read my other fic, Tainted Angel, A Pitch Black/ Chronicles of Riddick fic, don't worry, I'm not getting rid of it to make this one, I'm gonna work on them equally. ))


	2. Hello

She twitched into wakefulness.

"Matt..." She breathed out quickly, sitting up.

"Mmm?"

She looked over at Carlos, lying beside her.

"N-...nothing." She pulled the covers off, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Damn.

This is where here life had gone...

Her life had gone into mornings in which she woke up next to him.

Not who she dreamed about.

But who she had supposedly fallen in love with.

She wasn't in love with him.

The thought was enough to make her laugh.

Sure he was a nice guy...but she only loved one guy. 

And that was Matt.

She walked to the bathroom, turning on the hot water.

She dropped the slinky night dress onto the floor, and stepped out of it, opening the clear glass door to the shower.

She let the pulsating heated water pound into her muscles, relieving some of the tension surrounding her body.

She closed her eyes, lathering up her hair, and slowly rinsing it out.

Everything she did was a failure.

Never successful...

She was only glad that when the helicopter had crashed, the flesh had managed to stay intact in her pocket.

Time was wasting, she'd have to get it into deep freeze soon, before all the cells died.

She slicked the conditioner through her dark amber waves of hair, keeping her hair out of the direct ray of water. She stepped back, once again thankful for the huge shower she had. 

She bent at the waist, smoothing the shaving cream over her slender legs, grabbing a razor and beginning to slowly shave her legs.

Her body stayed, shaving her legs, but her mind spun, landing on the thoughts of Matt.

Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

Oh no...not a day.

Only she and he had survived the hive.

That should be impresive proof that they were meant to be.

On the level of animal instincts the proof should be there....they were matched in their skills...

But those bastards...those bastards...they took it all away as they entered the mansion, tearing him from her.

Bastards....

Son of a bitch!

She flinched as she came back to reality, looking down as her blood swirled down the drain.

She had cut herself. 

She finished up shaving, being sure to watch out for the cut, and rinsed the conditioner from her hair. She stepped out of the shower, dabbing a wash cloth at the cut. It was fairly deep.

That's what she got for day dreaming.

She covered it with a band-aid, and walked back into the room, just as Carlos was getting dressed. 

She went through the same routine.

"Good morning." look at him...wait for him to look up.

There we go.

Fake smile....wait for it...wait for it....

Carlos looked up, smiling, "Morning. Love you."

"Love you too." She repeated.

There. The ritual was over, and she began to get dressed. She pulled on some pants and a shirt, "Look, I've gotta cram for work...I'm gonna be down there for basically the whole day..."

"Again? I thought we could spend some time together..." he looked visably deflated.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't lose this job."

Her job? What fuckin' job. The only money she got was from under the table, to make it look like she was getting paid for her little experiments down in the basement.

"I understand..."

You're probably thinking...How did she keep what she did down there secret?

She simply told him there were chemicals down there that could make a male impotent. 

That made him forget wanting to visit her completely.

She kissed him, "Love you." She added, to keep him satisfied, before walking out of their room, and down the spiral stairs. She walked up to a metal door, pressing in a 7 digit access code.

She entered the room, as the door shut behind her.

"Good Morning Alice."

Her automated computer read off to her. 

"Morning." She pressed in another code, entering a dark hallway.

It lit up as she walked down it, exposing many doorways.

She went to the last doorway, pressing in another code, and entered the room, pulling on a white lab coat. She looked over at the window.

"Morning Matt."

The beast from within looked up at her with it's clear blue eye.

"Time to get to work."


	3. Analysis Complete

It had been years since she started this damned project of hers... And she'd finally got part of it right at least.

Finally she'd been able to clone the beast from the skin samples she took from him. The beast was tame in a sense. He'd look at her...act humanely towards her. When she entered the cell, he'd remain sitting, not even attempting to hurt her, though he most likely could.

It had been a real bitch- a true bitch to get his memories back. Of course cloning the flesh was hard, but not that difficult once she got the correct components down.

Making him remember was a bit harder. Since there were no memories inside of him. It was Matt's body- not his mind. She took old videos from the hive, and played them over and over for him, imprinting them in his mind.

She recorded her voice onto tapes that played every night when he was asleep, telling him what had happened, his past before the hive, everything that happened to him in the hive, and such.

She entered in another security code on a number pad, and entered the room with the beast, who was sitting on a large metal surface. The cell was alright, but had to be built to suit a 2 ton monster. Instead of sleeping in a bed, there was a special case built into the wall, that was a sleep chamber, sort of like the ones used on space shuttles.

There was a metal surface for him to sit, and there were pictures of what he looked like, and one of her as well.

He looked at her, making a soft breathey sigh.

"What is my name?" she said, as she pulled out a chair that she kept when she wanted to visit him, sitting it infront of him and straddling it, resting her arms on the back of the chair.

"Ahhhliiiice." he responded, his voice shaking the room.

"And who are you?"

"Maaahttttt." he replied once more.

Alice smiled, "You're getting so much better...Soon Matt, I promise...I'm so close to coming up with a formula that can change the mutated cells back to normal, I promise..."

He did another breathless sigh, and inclined his head slightly.

Slowly she dragged the chair back to the side, and looked at him, "I'm going to start working on it again, do you want anything?"

"Nooooo..." he rumbled once more.

She nodded, and left the cell, shutting the door and pulling on a white labcoat going to another room in the lab. 

Pulling a metal rod a metal box, she set it on the countertop.

"Here we go, experiment Number six hundred and thirty two..." she shook her head and bit her lip before getting serious again. Pulling a small glass tube from the rod, she took the cap off, and dumped a tiny piece of something or other into a little glass dish and took another blue tube, and spilled a bit of liquid onto it.

She looked at her watch and sat down off to the side, resting her chin on her hand and sighing.

Alice couldn't count how many times she cried in desperation of the situation...how many times she almost gave up.

But whenever she opened the lab door and saw Matt waiting for her...she just got so cheerful, and that gave her the hope she needed to keep going and continue in this wicked trial.

Closing her eyes, Alice sighed. She'd just rest her eyes for a minute or two...

Darkness enveloped her, as she dreamed of Matt and her, together. They were in her shower, upstairs...he was normal again, in his human body with those gorgeous blue eyes.

Her hands worked quickly to pull off his shirt, running them up the front of his bare chest.

He bent his head, locking lips with her and entwining his tongue with hers, working to get her pants off.

They'd suceeded in pulling eachother's clothing off, and had took it into the shower, Alice pressed into the wall by Matt.

He held her hands together above her head with one of his hands, the other exploring her body as they kissed.

And That's when the shower door opened to reveal Carlos. Standing there in a fit of anger, "Alice! How could you! Who the Fuck is that!"

"Carlos...Please you've got to understand, I don't love you-" but she stopped, eyes widening as Carlos turned into a beast.

A wicked monster who grabbed Matt away from her, tearing large gaping holes into Matt's arm, and then he disappeared.

"Matt! Matt are you alright!" Alice ran to his side, kneeling beside him as he held his arm.

"Yeah I thi- AGHHH!" he screamed out in pain, his body writhing.

"Matt!" she screamed, trying to steady him.

His screams of agony deepened, as his body changed...changed back into what awaited her every day. Changed into what she saw when she opened the door.

Alice's eyes flew open as she sat up quickly, panting. "Matt..."

She looked around, and realized she'd fallen asleep waiting. Looking down at her watch she cursed, "Shit! It shouldn't have stayed on that long!"

Scrambling to her feet she hurried to the counter- and took the piece out, transferring it to a clear built in piece of glass on the countertop. She lifted a small tab from the counter, which opened up into a computer screen.

Pulling out a little drawer with a keyboard resting on it, she hurriedly scanned the experiment.

Waiting for a minute as the computer processed the action, she rubbed at her temple- and when she looked up again she could feel herself slipping...

"Analysis : 100 Human Cell" Was all that the Computer screen read...

(Sorry I've been gone so long, I fell in a few rough spots, but, I'm better now, and here we go, Another chapter for this story too! Hope you enjoy this...)


End file.
